Tweekstophe (Doux cafe noir)
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Tweekstophe para i SweetThorn


**/Vueno, este es un regalito para iSweetThorn mi amada mami (en sentido figurado xD)**

 **Te hamo mami n.n gracias por siempre estar allí cuando te necesito/**

 **(Tweekstophe)** **Doux café noir**

 _"Dicen que existen dos maneras de escribir acerca del amor: Estar enamorado y tener el corazón roto."_

-Chris Pov-

Era un día gris y normal cuando le conocí, yo estaba haciendo servicio comunitario para evitar que me llevaran tras las rejas por algo que, cometí, pero no directamente. Esa persona de rubio y alborotado cabello, caminaba hacia la puerta del centro de rehabilitación donde yo hacía servicio, el chico se veía fatal, realmente fatal. Todo el temblaba, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, inclusive iba mal vestido y nunca, nunca lo vi que dejase de temblar. Instintivamente entre justo después que ellos, sus padres le dejaron en la sala de espera junto al consultorio de Lisbeth, la doctora. Con o sin padres cerca, el chico se veía tan vulnerable y ansioso. Me acerque.

-¿Bonjour?-el volteo exaltado y me miro

-¡Ack! ¡N-No me hagas nada por favor!-suplico-¡N-no tengo dinero!-reí un poco

-No he venido a hacerte daño merde-me senté a su lado, pero no quito la vista de mi-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-N-Nada...-regreso la mirada al suelo, dudoso de sus palabras

-No por "nada" te trajeron acá-comente con seriedad

-L-Lo n-necesito...-mascullo entre dientes

Momentos después la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando ver la silueta de ambos padres y doctora. Le hicieron pasar dejándome allí tan solo como un pendejo perro. Fruncí el señor mientras me acercaba a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Él no era diferente a los demás. Por juntarse con malas compañías acabo probando drogas que ni el sabía que existían, se hizo adicto y ahora esta como esta. Sus padres le dan una taza de café en la mañana, tarde y noche para aminorar el daño que le hicieron las drogas, sin embargo eso no le es de ayuda. Le calma a ratos pero no en definitiva. Lo internarían aquí. Bufe molesto, ¿Cómo una persona tan frágil se mete en esos rollos? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que está bien o lo que está mal? No me lo creo. Su habitación seria la 152 en el primer piso, donde eran los casos grabes.

Cuando terminaron el papeleo, me cole al archivero y lo leí. Su historial con drogas era realmente largo y me parecía familiar de algún lado, deje de leer el historial clínico y me leí los datos personales.

Su nombre es Tweek, Tweek Tweak ¿Quién lo diría? Creo que conozco una cafetería con ese nombre, seguí leyendo. Tiene 16 años y el historial médico empieza a los... ¡14!, intente no romper el papel en mil pedazos. Hasta abajo del informe, había dos fotos. Claro, me lo suponía, Kenneth McCormick y Craig Tucker, hacía semanas que eran buscados por drogas. Ahora me sorprende aún más que este tío se haya metido con estos hijos de puta. Guarde el historial y salí de allí.

Los días pasaron y no había señales de vida de Tweek, así que me encomendaron ir a verle a su cuarto, con una charola de comida a la cual le agregue mi taza de café negro de las mañanas. Toque a la puerta esperando respuesta, la cual no obtuve, así que me dispuse a entrar. Quisiera el o no. Su cama estaba vacía y tendida, la sangre se me helo cuando por un instante pensé que había huido ¿Pero cómo? Había mucha seguridad allí como para burlarla. Escuche sollozos y murmuras dentro del cuarto así que prendí la luz. Un grito seguido de golpes al suelo me ordeno apagarla y así lo hizo. El chico se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto y parecía que no había dormido como en una semana entera. Me acerque más a pesar de los gritos y amenazas por su parte dejándole la bandejilla en el suelo para que por lo menos comiera. Lo primero que tomo fue mi taza de café negro, a la cual no le soplo si quiera y bebió tal cual como si de agua se tratara. Me asombro mucho realmente, si yo hago eso me quemo el hocico y maldigo a ese ser inmundo y profano al que le llaman Dios.

Después de unos sorbos más, dejo de temblar, inclusive, podía escucharse su tranquilo respirar. Justo cuando me disponía a irme, el me llamo.

-E-Espera...-detuve mis pasos dándole aun la espalda-¿C-Como te llamas?

-Christophe...

-C-Christophe...-snore-¡Nigh! G-Gracias por el desayuno-dijo aunque solo ha bebido el café

-Por nada, menos mal que estas más tranquilo... Aunque ese era mi café-voltee a verle algo serio pero divertido

-¡O-Oh! Y-Yo... L-Lo siento...-se disculpó algo alarmado, a lo que yo sonreí

-No pasa nada... Puedo servirme otro-le informe para calmarlo. El sonrió.

¿Por qué una persona como él estaba aquí? No quiero saberlo, pero la verdad vendrá a darme un madrazo en cuanto pueda.

Al parecer, tratar con el sobre lo que paso le era algo difícil a los psicólogos, el solo se limitaba a decir que era mucha presión para él y jalaba de sus rubios cabellos alarmando a todos, incluso a mí. Realmente pienso que no es una persona que debería estar allí, así que decidí ayudar, cosa que creyeron que sería bueno para mi servicio y, que tal vez me ayudaría a mí.

Volví a verle en su cuarto, otra vez estaba acurrucado en el rincón como si fuera un animal ¿Cómo chingados le hago entender que duerma en la cama? Suspire y entre. Alzo la mirada para ver bien a quien entraba por el umbral de su cuarto, cuando su mirada se enfocó en mí, sonrió.

-A-Ah... Eres tu...-suspiro con alivio

-Si... No creo que esperes a Santa ¿O sí?-alce una ceja con sarcasmo

-¡Ack no! ¡Él manda a sus gnomos a que roben mis calzoncillos!

-reí-¿Gnomos roba calzoncillos?

-¡Mph! ¡Si! ¡Por culpa de ellos no tengo calzoncillos!

-volví a reír-Espera... ¿Que acabas de decir?-pregunte anonadado-¿Entonces no traes ropa interior?-el negó. Y a mí, que alguien me agarre, que así, si le doy.

Después de unos minutos intentando que se ponga algo entre los pantalones y su piel, comenzamos a platicar. Está en 2do semestre de preparatoria, tiene muchos amigos que ahora están preocupados, es hijo único, no es muy brillante pero sus notas son pasables y está enamorado. Sí, eso pauso mis latidos, pero lo que realmente rompió mi corazón fue oír el nombre de ese infeliz que era el dueño de sus suspiros y el culpable de todo esto: Craig Tucker.

Ese muchacho y Kenneth tienen un largo historial. Si, les conozco muy bien a ambos, llegamos a intercambiar palabras, pero nada más. ¿Por qué se enamoró de una persona así? Mi cambio fue tan notorio que él lo noto y su tono de voz tímida me llamo.

-¿Pasa algo?-negué

-Nada realmente. ¿Que viste en el chico Tucker?-pregunte sin rodeos. Él se sonrojo.

-Ah... Y-Yo... N-No sé... Me gusta su actitud madura y eso...-comento nervioso y pensativo.

Vale verga, ahora resulta que debo ser un drogadicto de mierda para que YO le guste. ¿Dije "para que yo le guste"? Si. Lo dije.

Después de unos días platicando con el ya puedo acercarme un poco más. Ya hemos llegado a un poco de contacto físico, un apretón de manos, un choque de puños, uno que otro coscorrón en la cabeza, ya no solo es visual. Con ese mismo pasar de los días tuvo una excelente mejora, su semblante era mejor y el más hermoso que pude haber visto. Y el día llego.

-Ngh g-gracias Chris-sonrió-Me has ayudado m-mucho-me extendió la mano para apretarla y aceptar su adiós. La rechazo

-No hay que agradecer idiota-conteste sonando tan desinteresado como podía. El miro al suelo con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar y me abrazo

-E-Espero poder verte de nuevo-sollozo

-Tenlo por seguro. Iré a verte al café-el asintió y lentamente me soltó antes de que yo pudiera corresponder

Él era tan cálido y era como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba cuidados. Los cuales yo estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

Tal y como prometí, día a día después del servicio iba al café a verle, justo antes del cierre. Sus padres me invitaban un café negro y galletas para acompañar, jamás les rechazo uno, estaba derramando alegría. Algo malo ahora ha de pasar ¿Cierto?

Como cada día fui al café, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve y media y las puertas del lugar estaban cerradas. Toque una, dos, tres veces y nada. Comenzó a desesperarme, patearía la puerta para entrar si no fuera porque la madre de mi cielo me abrió y me abrazo.

 **-Necesito verlo...**

La mujer estaba cubierta de lágrimas en su rostro, su maquillaje se había corrido después de tanto llorar.

Pregunte que había pasado fue cuando ella se dispuso a hablar. Su hijo había escapado de casa en el descanso, llevaban toda la tarde buscándole pero ni rastro y no sabían donde buscar.

 _-Ngh... D-De vez en cuando voy al lago a jugar..._

Comenzó a correr desesperadamente rogando que estuviera allí y estuviera bien. Para mi suerte estaba justamente en aquel lugar, pero ya no estaba en sus cabales. Lo encontré sentado en un árbol, con la manga de la camisa doblada hacia arriba y su otra mano dándole una inyección. Se metió algo. Otra vez.

Quede helado en cuanto lo vi y, sin dudarlo corrí a su rescate. Estaba envuelto en lágrimas.

-No me ama, nunca me amo...-sollozaba sin control y en cada intervalo pataleaba cual niño pequeño-Prefiere a Kenny antes que a mí...-volvió a llorar esta vez sacando sangre con la jeringa intentando algo. Le voltee una bofetada para que reaccionara el solo me miro asustado. Lo único que hice fue gritarle

-¿Quién te crees tú como para no ser suficiente persona eh? ¿De qué méritos goza ese pendejo hijo de puta para ser amado por ti y yo no?

"Je ne suis pas parfait, mais vous êtes pour moi..."

(No soy perfecto, pero tú lo eres para mí)

Me encontraba tan encabronado que le grite en mi lengua materna hasta hacerlo llorar como a un niño al que le habían dicho que sus padres no le amaban. Saco la jeringa de su brazo mientras aun lloraba.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-me grito. Volví a golpearlo

-¡No puedo ayudar a una persona que no quiere MI ayuda! ¿Por qué no puedes ver más allá de donde tus ojos ven?

 ** _"¡Te amo y no lo quieres ver!"_**

Él se inmuto dejando de llorar. Por un momento creí que estaba bien, en un lapso de segundos él estaba en la nieve y yo seguía de pie frente a él.

¿Lo mate? ¿En qué momento fue? ¿Fui yo? No soporte más. Lo tome en mis brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el hospital para que lo atendieran. Sea cual sea la droga que tomo, reacciono. Sin embargo lo pudieron salvar a tiempo. No paso mucho para que sus padres estuvieran a mi lado esperando verle. Honestamente yo no quiero verlo. Ver su carita de ángel es resignarme a que este no me ame como yo a él. En cuanto supimos que estaba bien me fui de allí.

 ** _-Où êtes-vous? ..._**

 ** _(¿Dónde estás?...)_**

Dos meses pasaron y yo me quede haciendo servicio cuando supe que los agarraron. Tucker y McCormick habían sido detenidos e inculpados por muchas cosas y una de ellas fue el caso de Tweek a quien no he visto. Hasta ahora.

-Ngh... ¿Chris?-alguien me llamo

-Me llamo Christophe y...-voltee a punto de matar a sea quien sea que me llamo "Chris". Él estaba allí, tembloroso, lindo y vulnerable, como siempre-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No.-espete con seriedad. Realmente no quería verlo

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ngh! Por favor...-rogo. No puedo resistirme más. Lo amo tanto

-¿Hablar de qué?-intente no verle

-D-De... De lo que paso...

-Ah... ¿Y qué paso?

-suspiro-M-Mis papas me dijeron lo que hiciste por mí... Ngh gracias

-No agradezcas-me levante a fin de irme. El me abrazo

-Han por favor no me trates así... N-No quiero que me odies...-sollozo. Voltee a verle

-Tweek no sé de qué hablas yo...-él estaba llorando

-N-No soportaría que tú me odiaras también...-se abrazó a mí. No puedo, creo que voy a estallar. ¿Cómo hacer para que sienta lo que siento por él?

 ** _"Embrasse le"_**

Me solté de su agarre. El me miro a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas las cuales ya comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Trague saliva, lo tome de los hombros a lo que él se estremeció y lentamente me acerque a él juntando nuestros labios en un tenue beso.

Quizá yo no bese de puta madre, pero espero que con esto él pueda sentir lo que yo siento por él.

Sentí como sus parpados se abrían lo suficiente como para sacar sus ojitos de sus cuencas, sin embargo, no paso mucho para que correspondiera mi beso.

 ** _"Je t'aime..."_**


End file.
